Broken Pieces
by SilverGoldsun - Night.And.Day
Summary: I told myself I would never let this happen again. But it did. They came back and found me, took over me, and made me kill them. They moved me to a family in Forks to live with. I may look normal but there are dark spirets living inside me. They want me..


**Broken Pieces**

**Prologue**

September 4, 1996. Not my favorite day considering what had happened, I now know why though. My name is Phoenix Moon and this is my story.

When I was eight my mom died from a car accident when a drunken man ran a red light right into her side. I was in the car that night, and let me say, it was not a pretty sight.

My mother was slumped forward in her seat with blood running down her face from her hair line to her chin. It started getting fuzzy when the paramedics started pulling us out. My grandmother told me the rest of the story when I came out of the hospital five days later after getting fourteen stitches and a blood transfusion. I broke down when they told me my mother was dead. I wouldn't come out of my room for months. They asked my best friends Caitlyn if she could get my homework for me each day.

The only person I would talk to was Caitlyn; I've known her since I was four. She gladly accepted bringing me my homework day after day. Everyone was starting to worry about me one week. I wouldn't allow Caitlyn to come into my room or anyone else. Caitlyn got fed up with me one day and asked my grandma to open the door. I still remember Caitlyn and my grandma's sickened faces. There was blood everywhere, on the walls and floor. I was sitting in the center of my room in a fetal position. Blood covered me from head to toe.

I had cut myself everywhere possible. Blood gushed from all my gashes to the floor. Before they had opened my door I had wrote words on the wall in a weird language that only I could understand. I used my blood as ink and my hands as pencils. Caitlyn backed away from my bedroom door saying "No." over and over again. She ran out the front door and has never came back. I haven't been to school since then instead I was being sent to a mental hospital. I've been stuck in there for seven years and will be for the rest of my life. The only place in allowed to go is to dance class to apparently 'Clear My Mind'. It did at first but then it was just another thing in my life that was routine. Get up, get ready, eat, class, free time; of course under watching eyes, eat, and then dance till bed time. I had a helper as my room mate. His name was Cameron, he watched me every night to see if I did a re-cap of that day. November 18, 1989. The day they took over my body.

They all said I was crazy for believing there were voices in my head. They said I had a weird disorder that made my brain not work fully. But it did and still does, and that's the reason they can take over me. Human brains can only use about 10 present of there brains. So they don't know. No one knows but me. There is a dark side to our planet, living under us. Waiting to swallow us when the time comes.

I'm now fifteen and still in this state of craziness.

Once every week the dark spirits will connect to me. I begin to shake and my vision goes black. It feels like there peeling away your brain from your head and replacing it with darkness. They can control me; do what ever they like with me. But it stopped about six months ago when I tried doing suicide after dance class. Jordan found me dying in the field on her way back from playing with Cassie.

She took the knife from me and called Cameron to come get me. Cameron picked me up and raced me to the hospital area in the building. I was barely alive when he got me there. The doctor said I was ok though and I lived. The voices never came back but I had the feeling that sometimes I did get possessed by my own brain. I would look like I was dead in a corner with my eyes wide open and I would be pale almost white.

The first time this happened was when I was playing with the other children and I had that weird feeling. I couldn't stop myself from digging into the ground with my fingers that weird language. I know how to write it myself and even understand it. But when they posses me into writing something, it's a curse. The first one was a warning telling me I would kill everyone I knew. The next one was the something but it had the name 'Ryan' at the end.

A couple days later a new guy named Ryan showed up. My brain worked wrong that day. It got the picture in me that Ryan had to die. Later that afternoon I saw a shadow of a man walking towards him. It had a dagger in his hand and was ready to kill. I watched as the shadow plunged it into the back of his head causing Ryan to fall over. "Death is with you" I whispered to the dead body that lay at my feet.

I looked around wondering how I had gotten there. The kids in the yard were staring at me with fear in there eyes. I saw the shadow backing up towards the mirror by the walls. They were one way windows so we thought there were mirrors. I walked towards him saying 'don't leave me' even though I don't know who he is. It was dark by the wall. He slid back into the darkness. I ran to him, but when I go there the lights came on revealing the reflection of me. I looked at the reflection with terror. I hesitantly looked down into my hand seeing a bloody dagger in my fingers. I dropped it to the floor screaming. I looked back at the mirror but now I was covered in blood. I had no shoes on and red was covering almost everywhere on my knee length white dress.

I saw the staff come running to me. Cameron reached me first pinning me to the ground. Mrs. Hilderley was ushering the other kids inside and away from me. I can remember them giving me something so I couldn't feel myself.

When I woke up I was in a white room I had never seen before I was lying right in the middle. My head hurt like crazy. There was a glass wall on one side I realized when my vision started getting clearer. I saw three figures standing out side of it. A man, I'm guessing Mr. Brock. And a woman and boy I'd never seen before. I stared at them till they noticed I was up. They were talking to each other but the boy was just staring at me.

Mr. Brock's voice came on the speaking that was up in one corner of the room.

"Hello Phoenix, this is Mrs. Cullen, and her son Jasper. There family will be watching you for a while." More like lock me in a room. "They will be coming back soon to retrieve you." His voice clicked off of the speaker.

I lie down on the cold tile floor.

**So how do yo ulike it? abit confusing maybe but it will make sence soon because that was only the beginning so if you don't get something just let me know. Please review people **


End file.
